


As The Hours Pass

by superior_being



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, How Do I Tag, Other, Sad, sad childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superior_being/pseuds/superior_being
Summary: Short story about Mao Mao thinking about his childhood while trying to fall asleep.





	As The Hours Pass

As the hours pass

After a day of mocking the sky pirates, the sheriff's department decided it was time to end the night. Adorbat brushed her teeth with a pink toothbrush, getting ready for bed. She has school in the morning anyways.  
“Badgerclops drop my toothbrush!” Mao Mao shouted swiping his toothbrush out of Badgerclops's hand. “Whao dude, chill. It’s just a toothbrush.’’ Badgerclops replied, putting his hands in the air in defence. Mao Mao just gave a growl at his response. “Well maybe if you’d just open your eye, I wouldn't have yelled at you.” Badgerclops just rolled his eye. “Ok dude. I’m going to bed. Good night y’all.” He said, leaving the bathroom. Adorbat just giggled, making bubbles with the toothpaste. Mao Mao sighed, and put toothpaste on his brush, and did his nightly routine with his teeth. 

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of everyone getting ready for bed. They finally got comfortable under their blankets. Mao Mao however just stared at the wooden boards above him. He always had a difficult time falling asleep. Sometimes it would take him about and hour or so. As he stared at the wooden boards, memories of his childhood came to him. It was usually these hours of the night his memories came to haunt him. His grip on the bed sheets tightened as he endured his thoughts. This was worse than being beaten by a villian. Mao Mao was painfully aware that his father does not value him like his sisters. He took a deep inhale, he must be strong. “Just think about stuff that make you happy.” He thought to himself. He thought about his time with Bao Bao, being young and innocent, and actually having a tail. He smiled at the thought of his best friend fetching a stick he threw, while fighting a monster at the same time. Mao Mao rolled on his side, nuzzling into the pillow. As he continued to think about his past. 

“I just love adventures with you Bao Bao!” The young Mao Mao said happily, squishing the cheeks of his dog. Bao Bao just barked in response, licking Mao Mao’s face. His tail wagging nonstop. The sun was setting. They both were sitting on a hill, watching the sun go down, as the sky was painted orange and pink. Until the sky was a dark blue, and stars glimmered in the sky. With a crescent moon, that hung in the sky. Crickets chirped and fireflies danced. One landed on Mao Mao’s nose and he couldn’t help but chuckle as it flew away. Bao Bao ate a few, and his tounge glowed yellow. Mao Mao just laughed at that. “Silly Bao Bao, that isn’t food!” Bao Bao barked and came over to Mao Mao, laying his head on his leg. Mao Mao rested a hand on the dog’s head and laid down in the cool grass. A nice cool breeze brushed against the grass and trees. Its was moments like these he felt perfectly at bliss. 

The next memorie he had was when he was just a child. His father was out in the dojo they owned, training his sisters. Mao Mao was watching them from afar. He wasn’t allowed in the training area due to breaking an arm the last time he set foot in it. So he just watched them from afar, with his little wooden sword. He felt left out and discarded. His mother wasn’t home, so he had no one to show his legendary moves to anyone. He looked down, a cool breeze brushing against his face. He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up to see his father walking over to him. Oh yay! Daddy was coming over to play with him finally. He asked about an hour ago and his father just replied with “I will later, Moo Moo.” Mao Mao popped up, and reached his nubby hands towards his papa, wanting to be held in the giant arms. But Shin mao didn’t even look at him. He just walked by going inside the house to grab something to drink. Mao Mao’s smile turned into a disappointed frown. A hurt pang formed in his chest, a familiar feeling to him. Mao Mao called out, “Papa?” He sounded confused, his ears lowed in sadness. What was it about him his father didn’t like? Why wasn’t he accepted in the family? What did he do wrong?. Shin Mao came back out and passed Mao Mao again, without batting an eye. Mao Mao plopped down on the ground. He held the sword in his lap, staring at it. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared at his wooden sword. Anger formed in the little child. He was angry for not being good enough. He threw his sword away from him and he crossed his arms. Holding his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. 

Mao Mao held his chest as he stared at the wooden bed boards above him. He always hated remembering his childhood. He felt alone and vulnerable. He stared at his clock watching the minutes, and hours pass by. Until he was finally resting, without his memories haunting him.


End file.
